Realization
by SavannahSweety
Summary: Letting go is one of the hardest things to do, but she does it. WARNING! If you LOVE SasuXSaku, i suggest you don't read this. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Characters belong to kishimoto.

AN: Redone version. Made it longer. ENJOY!

* * *

"Annoying."

Was what I used to be. Not any more. Right?

"Useless."

I was. I've grown and helped. Haven't I?

"Pathetic."

Am I? I mean, I was in love with someone like you.

"Weak."

Yes. I know I am. Why can't I, just for once, prove my strength to you?

"In the way."

In the way of what? I can't stop you from doing what you want. What am I in the way of?

"A disappointment."

To who exactly? My parents? No. My friends? No. Who? To you?

Its all so confusing.

I stare at the man I love. Why do I still love him? Do I still love him? Is it even love I feel?

Sasuke's words are true and hurtful, but I feel no pain. Minus the wounds all over my body, made by him in a pointless fight between friends. Why are we fighting?

There's this feeling in my stomach. I think I'm going to get sick. I clench my stomach, but do not break eye contact from him. Something bottles up inside me.

Is this feeling hatred?

Never could I hate him. Could I?

He's brought nothing but hurt to me...And Naruto. Oh Naruto where are you? Are you hurt? Please be okay..

"Time to get rid of your existence, once and for all." Sasuke says, taking out his sword and pointing it at me.

My knee's buckle and I fall to the ground. Oh god. Hes gonna kill me. The person I love is going to take my life. How sad. Tragic really.

Annoying, useless, pathetic, weak, in the way, a disappointment.

His words repeat over and over in my head, again and again. I can't take it.

I guess death isn't all that bad. Will it relieve all the pain I feel? Should I just greet death with open arms?

No! I can't! Naruto will be heartbroken! All my friends will be. I can't think this way. I have to remember everyone.

Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, TenTen, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei, Sai. And so much more.

They will all be sad if I'm gone wouldn't they?

I try my best to stand, but I'm too weak. I'm always too weak!

I close my eyes tight, giving in. Giving in to everything. I know I shouldn't give up. I just can't hurt him. Why am I so weak!

I open my eyes and see Sasuke stopped in front of me. Can he not kill me? Does this guy really still have a heart?

I look up at him. His eyes are dark looking deep into my emerald ones. His eyes are unreadable. Like always. Only once did I know what he was thinking and that's when he decided to leave. I just knew it in my gut. Has there ever been a time he wasn't able to read me like a book?

At least he isn't using his sharingan. Dark eyes are better than red.

He looks down at me.

What's he thinking?

What's he thinking?

He keeps starring. His eyes burning a hole through me.

Enough. I can't take this anymore!

I stand up. My legs are numb, but I don't care. I glare at him.

His look is priceless. Wow, I finally took the famous Sasuke Uchiha by surprise.

Who would have thought I'd be able to inflict pain on him.

But I did, and it was wonderful.

It might have only been a punch, my chakra enhanced one, and it was enough to send him backwards into a tree.

I actually didn't put all I had into it. I was low on chakra and wanted to save some, so it was just a little bit. But I did it. Oh did it feel wonderful.

He sat up slowly, rubbed his chin, and glared with his red eyes.

"Enough Sasuke!" I yell, glaring back. "I'm done! I'm done with you. You've hurt and tried to kill both me and Naruto! And now, I see. I see who you truly are. You are weak. It's you who's pathetic. And, it's you who's a disappointment."

He didn't respond. I don't think he could. This time it is I who will speak.

"Sasuke, I loved you for so long. Cared about you SO much. Many of my tears were wasted on you.. Naruto and I tried SO hard to get you back. We trained our asses off! But do you care! No! All you cared about was getting your revenge! And now that you have it, you want to destroy the village you grew up in! The people in it that cared for you! What kind of a person does that! I know the truth behind the Uchiha clan, but after what I've learned I'm POSITIVE Itachi wouldn't want you to do this! He suffered much more than you, so he wouldn't want you to suffer as well!" I yelled.

Sasuke's glare intensed when I mentioned Itachi. He started to speak. "Sakura, you have NO clue what-"

"No Sasuke! You're the one that doesn't have a clue! Don't you see? The emptiness that's inside you? Doing this will only increase it! It won't make you feel better! It won't change whats happened. All it will do, is make new pain, new suffering, for new children who's lives are important to make this a better place for everyone..." And that was it. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears filled my eyes and overflowed then and ran down my cheeks.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" A voice yelled from behind me. I didn't have to look to know who it was. It was Naruto. Oh, Naruto. You're okay. You've come to save me. How foolish.

Sasuke looked at him, then back at me. He stood up slowly and looked me straight in the eye. "Sakura...You're annoying." And then he disappeared.

"I know Sasuke, I know..." I said, knowing fully well he heard me.

Naruto finally reached me and grabbed my shoulders starring deep into my eyes with a worried expression "Sakura-chan! Are you okay? Did he hurt you! Your bleeding everywhere! Where is Sasuke!" He yelled, looking around. I felt him tighten his grip on my shoulders.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled. "He's gone." I whispered. He looked at me. Clearly showing his own pain.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I've been lying to you all this time. And to myself... I was so stupid not to see it sooner. I'm not in love with Sasuke anymore. I've given up." I say to him. He looks at me.

"Sakura, don't give up. I promised to bring him back for you!"

"That was a long time ago Naruto. It's time we both realize that we can't get through to Sasuke. He has to learn that revenge isn't the answer to his pain. I think...I hope..My words got through to him a little."

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto said, hugging me.

"I have something to tell you Naruto." I say pushing him away and looking into his eyes. "I was blind Naruto. I was, but now I see. I see who I TRUELY care for...And who's loved me for me all along. And thats you Naruto.. I've come to realize, I love you so much.. As a friend, and so much more." I say as I lean up and kiss him deeply with all my heart.

* * *

:D Please Review! If people like this, I'll write another oneshot continuing in the future!


End file.
